


Calm before the storm

by brightsummernights



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsummernights/pseuds/brightsummernights
Summary: Dance around this bedroomLike we've only got tonightNot about to let youGo until the morning lightYou can be my whole worldIf I can be your satellite(Nickelback - Satellite)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My little collection of Clato-oneshots. I used to be a big shipper, and came back in 2019. Canon usually doesn't exist here. I don't like Everlark, but I try not to be too negative about it.

That lit up, ringin', buzzin', good for nothing phone in your hand  
The directions to the party that's just started with that cover band  
That old school radio station, that's just driving till it's faded, girl  
Let's lose it, tonight  
  
Cause when you do that thing right there  
Flippin' your hair, baby, I swear  
  
I don't think you know what you're doin' to me, you got  
My heart skip-skippin' a beat, you're not  
Close enough  
So that space between  
You and me, let's lose it  
The way you're dancin', swayin' to the music  
Girl, that body and how you move it  
Every time you cross my mind  
Girl, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
  
Let's start with them Luchese's, baby, kick 'em to the floor board  
Them bobby pins holdin' your hair up, girl, you don't need 'em no more  
That dress hangin' off your shoulder as you move a little closer  
Yeah, let's lose it (lose it), tonight  
Yeah, girl  
  
I don't think you know what you're doin' to me, you got  
My heart skip-skippin' a beat, you're now  
Close enough  
So that space between  
You and me, let's lose it  
The way you're dancin', swayin' to the music  
Girl, that body and how you move it  
Every time you cross my mind  
Girl, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
  
Cause when you do that thing right there  
Flippin' your hair, baby, I swear  
  
I don't think you know what you're doin' to me, you got  
My heart skip-skippin' a beat, you're not  
Close enough  
So that space between  
You and me, let's lose it  
The way you're dancin', swayin' to the music  
Girl, that body and how you move it  
Every time you cross my mind  
Girl, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it (I lose it)  
Yeah, I lose it  
Girl, I lose it  
Yeah, I lose it

Kane Brown - Lose it 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cato!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different version of that scene I don't want to think about.

”You are not going there alone. Absolutely not.” It's not the first time Clove is hearing Cato using that tone. Hiding her amusement behind a book, or her hand she watched people finding an escape route, carefully circling the boy who was known for his short temper. They only relaxed when they were between Cato and the door.

But this is her boyfriend, the boy who hates fiercely, but loves without reservations too. Cato is not trying to be patronizing, he has always been the first one to applaud at Clove's achievements. He is just terrified, gnawed by the same fears Clove carries with her. They have been as good together as Clove used to imagine. At the bloodbath she fell to the lap of instinct and routines, letting eight years of training with the best ones to guide her. Her mind stayed bright, always aware of Cato's presence and every kill he did. It was over only in a few minutes. Silence hummed in Clove's ears. She was still high on adrenaline, her needs and habits trying to pull her towards the blond boy. They couldn't just rip off their clothes, and do it there, in front of the whole nation, but damn, she really would have wanted to know if Cato's kisses had tasted like blood.

”You won't leave me behind either.” They have come this far together. Now they'd win or fall together. Clove is not coming out of the arena without him.

”I'd never imagine doing that.”

Clove miscalculates, thinking she has a moment to catch her breath when twelve lays dead at her feet. She is weakened by the fight, not as alert as usually. One heedless moment is almost enough to ruin everything. First thing she notices is the piece of rock. The figure holding it looks enormous, like a shadow from her childhood nightmares. She is crawling away, screaming the only word in her mind.

”CATO!”

The blow knocks air out of her lungs, but she is not dead, or bleeding fatally. Clove is pinned to the ground by body of the male tribute from eleven, a knife sticking out of his back. Cato pushes away the body, letting her to get up. In her mind Clove returns to last minutes, pushing the main happenings, like slashing the firegirl's throat, away and trying to pull out the background details. She remembers cannons for twelve and eleven, but she had surely heard more. But how many tributes had gone down? 

White flash of the truth shoots through her mind, forcing her to back off, put a few feet between herself and the boy she loves. She still can't allow this sweet weakness, let herself believe in the future that had been a fragile dream even at its best. Shine of a knife in the grass greets her, blade seeming like an old friend.

They are crouching opposite of each other. Clove clutching her last knife like a lifeline. The world would end if she let it go. The moment stretches in the absence of sound or movement. Cato snaps out of his thoughts, pulling out a knife, but Clove doesn't think it would be raised against her if they were forced to fight until the end.

If things came to that, the last breaking point, they would definitely fight, compete for the right to give the last sacrifice. She doesn't think about death, or wonder what comes after that. Only this moment and the boy in front of her mean something.

They have to get their present for destroying the firegirl, someone who didn't obey the rules, and was different. Dangerously different.

She doesn't understand the words first. Clove's killer instinct is not convinced that the battle is over, and she can stop glancing over her shoulder. It's impossible until the boy is on her, those violent hands lightly cupping her dirty face. He kisses her forehead first, second kiss on her lips giving Clove what she has been longing for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fine."

Clove is just standing on her hands in the corner of the room. Softly she brings her feet back down, already feeling a band of annoyance squeezing her head. For the millionth time she is remembering the bloodbath about eighteen months ago, hoping she would have been a second faster. Katniss wouldn't be standing next to her with a big fake smile on her face, desperately trying to become friends. They could have surely found another model girl for the revolution. 

”How are you doing?” Clove raises one eyebrow and sits down, beginning to stretch her legs.

"Fine.” She should try to be polite, return the question, but Clove doesn't give a damn about other girl's answer. It's obvious that Katniss would rather swim in a pool filled with acid than become Clove's actual friend, so she can't figure out why the face of the revolution is trying to do exactly that.

They had woken up with their legs tangled together, sweaty in the stuffy room. Gym of the center is the only place where they both are able to breathe. Cato has been running steadily on the treadmill for about 20 minutes, but Clove knows he is following them, ready to intervene if Katniss goes too far. They have no plans to bow down to her.

”I have been thinking. He isn't violent towards you, is he?” Clove's hand actually twitches. She stops just in time before she is on the girl from twelve, straddling her, and trying to kill other female with her bare hands. Katniss just likes talking about things she knows nothing about.

She is asking if a boy who had tried protecting her with his own body when the arena exploded around them, is using her as his punching bag. Clove has never felt this insulted. Katniss doesn't understand them, and she is not trying to, only seeing them through her own ideas. On her darkest moments Cato had been keeping Clove on the right of sanity. 

She remembers the school party, and Cato who couldn't get his eyes off his girlfriend. The red dress was luxurious and soft on her body. With some simple jewelry and her hair in a classy bun she felt grown-up and gorgeous. Underneath the soft lights she danced, held by the boy who looked at her with wonder in his blue eyes. Cato has never underestimated her. He saw more than the skinny five feet something tall little thing. He just gave Clove a challenge, and didn't seem surprised when she met the high expectations easily.

”This better be the last time when I hear you saying something so ridiculous”, she tells, voice icy, ”Two more days, and we will leave to see the situation at two. I never want to see you near me or him again. I don't care about everybody else worshiping you. You will leave us alone.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clove's voice is colored by bitterness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future fic, kids of Clato. Pov of an outsider.

Katniss should make herself noticed, or just leave, her behavior doesn't feel exactly right, but it's just calming to watch the family on the beach. There are four people. Tiny dark-haired woman is sitting on a blanket. She is wearing a long, turquoise skirt. Black jacket covering the thin shoulders in the cooling evening air likely belongs to the father of her children. She and one of the daughters sitting with her legs crossed next to her are both engrossed in books. Other daughter follows her blond-haired tall father. Katniss thinks they are collecting seashells and sea glass. Every now and then one of the daughters leaves her spot, wanting to show or tell something to other parent, or her sister.

After a few minutes they decide to leave, father and the daughter joining two other family members. The man with blond hair bends down to press a kiss on his smiling wife's forehead, and that should be Katniss' cue to leave. Peeta would be returning on any minute anyway. Seeing them together like that, the woman who moves like a gymnast and the man's trained strength, triggers a memory.

Cato and Clove won't be interested to hear how she is doing these days. She is turning around, planning to meet Peeta on the path that would take them back to the town, when her husband's voice reaches her ears. Hearing the familiar name yelled aloud draws the attention of the other couple to her figure.

Cato steps forward, putting himself between Katniss and his family. Like she would be a person who would hurt the daughters, maybe nine year old twins who would be Clove's copies without the bright blue eyes they have inherited from their father. Noticing how the man and the woman both have one of their hands hidden in their clothes it's little startling. They are armed, carrying knives on their bodies. 

Go to grandma, darlings, okay? Dad and I are coming in a bit”, Clove talks to the girls. The don't give their attention to Katniss, but stay completely still, following how the twins make the 30 feet walk to the beach houses. Their destination is the yellow house. One of the girls unlocks the door, letting her sister go inside first.

Katniss pretends she doesn't hear their parents sighing with relief.

”Katniss”, the blond man greets her with a nod. He is still broad-shouldered and strong, golden beard on his face making him masculine, but when she knows what she is looking for, she sees the clean-shaved boy peeking from behind the adult Cato has become.

”How has it been?” Peeta, blessed peacemaker Peeta asks. His hand finds Katniss' shoulder, rubbing gently. He is just quietly asking her to think before she says anything she might regret later. Peeta has never tried controlling her, only made his soft suggestions, offering another perspective to things.

They chat a little, both of these familiar strangers looking a little bit intrigued when Peeta tells about their small bakery. Cato and Clove are not generous with facts, like giving any piece of information away would cost a fortune, but Katniss is able to learn the names of the daughters – Celestine and Cristelle. Faces of their parents' light up when the twins are mentioned. Simple silver bands on their ring fingers tell about a bond that was already unbreakable years ago. 

”We are supporting a local library. Clove has a part-time job there too.”

”What?” She doesn't mean to sound that skeptical, not at all.

”You know what a library is, right? People can come to spend time freely, or take out a book if they feel like that." Cato had sounded almost excited when he had mentioned the library, but now he tensing, taking a step back.

Clove's voice is colored by bitterness. 

”I know how you still see us. We don't bathe in the blood of baby animals, or make virgin sacrifices.” She finds Cato's gaze, exchanging a long look with the man who once was her district partner in Hunger Games. The blond man puts his arm around her, pulling the tiny woman to his side.

”I think we go now. This hasn't been lovely, and I don't like having my wife upset.”

”That was weird”, Peeta remarks when the couple has followed their daughters inside the house. 

Weird, yes, but also invigorating. Trying to warm their relationship would be futile, mistrust and grudges make too wide gap between them, but she likes knowing those two angry teenagers had survived, building a life to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you dare to die now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex talk.

At the arena it was child's play, easy as hell. Clove killed the kids, taunting the dying souls with her nasty words, because letting the poisonous words flow from her lips made her the fan favourite. Being the fan favourite meant getting one step closer to sending the boy she loves back to safety. She flirted with death, made art of killing, letting her psycho show. The line was always on her mind though. Little unstable was sexy and fun, totally crazy would have gotten her in trouble with Capitol.

All her confidence was left there, underneath the trees of the arena. In her dark room Clove hugs her knees, light coming through her slightly ajar door letting her see the items in the room. She is a victor now, golden crown resting on the bedside table next to her big glass of water. What a victor is going to do with her fellow victor with whom she is also madly in love? Their relationship wasn't a secret anymore, when they crawled to each other after finishing the girl from twelve. Clove stained her fingers with blood when she touched the blond-haired boy.

”Don't you dare to die now”, she panted, her own left foot only an useless heavy shape behind her.

They are going to have sex. That's kinda natural and expected, and freaks Clove out a lot. She had already offered her body during what she assumed was her last night back home, but the boy had pushed her away with a worried smile on his lips. ”I'd love to, princess, but it should be special with you.”

Clove is pretty again now, her skin softened by the magic of her team, and nails painted with shiny forest green. Before taking a long bath she had hung the dress, quite short green thing which showed off her legs. The paper bag, gift from her always giggly stylist is still standing in the corner of the walk-in closet. Lilly meant well, in her own, messed up way she definitely meant well, but Clove felt faint in her stylist's over-eager hug, sharp scent of her weird perfume making her eyes watery.

”That boy looks at you like he'd like to eat you. Enjoy your night, girl”, she encouraged her, pushing the paper bag in her hands.

She drops the bag, keeping her grip of the light items. Lilly had given her underwear. Tiny pieces of red fabric which are held together by a couple of red strings. Her cheeks hot Clove throws them back, returning to the bed.

Water stops in the bathroom. Quickly Clove picks up her glass of water, hands shaking. Her hands didn't shake in the arena when she pushed a knife in the eye of a tribute, making it more brutal than was necessary.

Despite the door being left open he knocks and waits until hearing her calling him inside. He knows Clove, sometimes they both need time to be alone with their thoughts.

”Hey.” Despite her restless thoughts, seeing Cato like that, alive and healthy, undamaged slows down the scared gallop of her heart. He is wearing black pants, and a sleeveless shirt, hair and skin still little damp from the shower. The bed dips underneath his weight. Lightly Cato runs his fingers up her leg, squeezing her knee gently. ”We did it, princess. We are so damn good together.”

”Are we going to have sex?” That's the last thing Clove was supposed to blurt out. She hates hearing her own voice, child-like and scared, like this wouldn't be the boy who had been through the hell with her. She knows Cato has done it before. It's an unwritten tradition at the academy. Guys find a woman who knows exactly how much one hour in her bedroom is worth. It's just something you do if you want to be an alpha male, and at the academy nobody wants to look weak. She has never questioned him about that night he disappeared with a bunch of boys.

”Absolutely not, when you are freaking out that badly.” He is surprised by the question, wondering where she is coming from.

”We have been together for a long time. Why do you... Why do you feel like this? It's okay if you don't want to do that, but I don't think it's everything.”

She is gnawed by the insecurities, wondering why Cato would want his little home district girl now when any perfect Capitol woman would be glad to warm his bed. Word by word she forces the story out, staring past the concerned blue eyes until the boy touches the side of her face, wordlessly asking her to meet his gaze.

”You made me work for it”, he grins, ”Even getting one kiss wasn't easy.”

”_That infuriating asshole. Oh god, I could kiss that stupid pretty face”, she is mumbling, and kicks a piece of rock, only hurting her toes in the process. Cato rounds the corner, surprising the petite girl. Clove doesn't think, only pulls him down for an angry kiss. The boy responds eagerly, bringing his arms around her._

Since that they had been an item, Clove enjoying surprised looks of the curvy, sexy blondes who were turned down by her boyfriend. ”I'm sorry, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that”, he told the gorgeous strawberry blonde who had glued herself to his chest. Her skin-tight clothes didn't leave anything for imagination.

”Who is your girlfriend?” she asked, baby blue eyes wide and skeptical. Cato nodded at Clove who gave her a little wave, and big, false smile. _It's the little one with the knives. I don't understand what he sees in her. Amy is way hotter. _The comments stopped, when she faced said Amy in hand to hand combat, giving her a broken leg, and a reason to wear an eye patch. She didn't enjoy being called a crazy bitch, but it was better than being underestimated by them.

”One of the most attractive things about you is how you give your everything, but also expect me to do the same. You are willing to be mine if I'm also yours. It's hot.”

She wants to be closer, feel his clean skin, and fall asleep with her head on his chest. Clove moves her butt, offering the boy a spot at the end of the bed. He accepts, appreciating the closeness and the comfortable bed after nights spent sleeping on bare ground.

Kiss is pressed on the top of her head. ”I wouldn't change you for anybody, and everything I did at the arena I'd do again for you. You are my everything.” She returns the word before letting herself fall asleep, familiar rhythm of his breath anchoring her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She used to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clove is unable to carry kids.

”I'm so sorry.” The female doctor in a white coat looks unsure, trying to find more words of comfort, but comfort is impossible now. Nothing is right in Clove's world.

She used to be perfect. First perfect star student of the academy, perfect tribute, and flawless victor later. The audience fell in love with the girl, who tortured innocent boys and girls with knives, their fear making her eyes bright and cheeks rosy. She was invigorated. With her boyfriend by her side she won, the sexy, ruthless couple taking down the cheesy pair of District twelve. Nobody could have dropped them from the podium of the favourite couple after the dramatic kiss at the end of the games.

Now she is finally being punished for her long list of sins. It's not like she exactly wanted to get pregnant at 18, or at all. It's what Capitol wanted, and when Capitol wants something, you don't question their decision if you still want to keep your head on your shoulders.

She buries her head in her hands, her black hair falling in front of her face.

”I'm sorry”, the doctor repeats, and leaves the room. In a few minutes the door is opened again. Someone approaches her with quick feet, and sits down on another plastic chair, putting their hand on her back.

”We need to break up.” Clove knows she is not thinking rationally, but in her current state, when she is an emotional mess, terrified of the idea that she is not enough, she can't win this challenge, that looks like the only logical solution. Cato had become kinda soft. Their relationship has always been a bond of teasing and jokes, an easy one, but they take care of each other too. He had warmed to the idea of a baby, wanting to know what colour the walls in the baby's room should be, and pondering different name options. Clove had seen a completely new side of her boyfriend, and he deserves to be with a girl who is not... She doesn't let herself think about that terrible word which deems her unworthy.

”What the hell?”

”I can't give you a child. I'm damaged.”

”Oh, Clove.” He doesn't hesitate to open his lap, welcome Clove to the safety of his arms. In the white cube of the clean hospital room an ugly, desperate noise escapes her lips.

”Don't use that word, please. It changes nothing. We are together, and only that matters.”

Clove says nothing, letting herself to be weak. She keeps her face hidden in his chest, remembering the details now, when she is feeling calmer, more clear-headed. There is a small change to get her pregnant, but her broken body couldn't keep a child alive for nine months. It would only end with blood and tears.

”I'm not going anywhere”, the boy holding her continues, raising his big hand on the back of her head. Slowly he strokes dark hair, staying strong, and allowing Clove to share that strength when she doesn't have any of her own left. In a few minutes they would leave the room, bright-eyed and smiling, showing the perfect image to the public eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to kiss you soon."

Dying for her district was never the goal. Maybe it was attention-seeking, she is not sure. She was used to doing her own thing, going to school, and spending time at the academy. In the cold halls of the enormous house her parents passed her like strangers. Occasionally her father pressed money in her hand, telling her to buy a treat like she would have been still seven, or the ice cool lips of her mom touched her forehead. ”You are a good girl, Clove.”

She is not good. Not bad either. She seems to be nothing. Clove is not stupid. She knew the odds. 24 kids, maybe eight of them with real, often hidden potential to win. That wasn't enough to falter her decision. That moment came later, when she stood on the stage, and met her district partner, the male tribute.

It was Cato's year. Glorious, golden boy of the whole district. Clove could have kept her head low for one more year, and take the change twelve months later, but of course she had to hurry, and end up in a position where she was going to the arena, not with some meaningless meathead whose name she would have forgotten five minutes later, but her goddamn best friend.

Girls at the academy gushed about his body, when Clove stayed quiet, thinking about that one time when she found Cato at the property of her parents, trying to make friends with a tiny, scared kitten. Athena is their love child, spending most of her time in Clove's house, but she prefers Cato, offering the dark-haired girl only her polite interest. She invited the blond boy for drinks once, never meaning to make it a permanent thing, but at least twice a week they met on the fence, and spent hours laying on the fluffy pink rug of her bedroom.

Clove watched him hooking up with a different career girl every week, always worried, because she didn't know who could be good enough girlfriend to him, the beautiful soul who was much more than his sexy abs, or pretty face. Outside he was fearless, ready to rip out the throats of the tributes with his bare teeth. Only inside the wall of Clove's bedroom he revealed having any kind of insecurities.

Having him in the arena messed with Clove's head. Steadily they went towards the final four, and she never reached a decision. She could have tried to use a moment of surprise, slit his throat when he was sleeping, face young and vulnerable, or let her best friend, the boy she loved, go back home, live the beautiful life he deserved. Decision was made for her, when they needed to bend the rules to get rid of the Girl on Fire. Rain water fell on her face when they laughed together, drunk with relief.

”Clove?”

”Yeah?” They are laying on Clove's king-sized bed, their bodies touching. Private, peaceful moments have become precious.

”I had a talk with Eden.”

”About what?”

”About us falling in love. They think it would make a good story, and he says people want to see another pair of lovers. They liked watching twelve.”

It's mind-blowing. It's so easy for Capitol to use them like dolls. Just like that, with a few discussions and phone calls they have taken her future away. She never had ideas though, day dreams in which she saw herself in a wedding dress, or imagined a house, a husband, and kids.

Clove has kissed guys, even letting two of them put their dicks inside her. She hadn't hated sex itself, but one of the guys had accidentally called her Roxanne, flattening the mood. It never looked likely that she'd go back to two, marrying some tough guy from the academy, but Clove was supposed to have her freedom, a change to choose. If it was anyone else than Cato, she'd work quickly, ensuring she would be dead before the morning, but now her will to live wins.

  
”I'm sorry.”

”No need to be”, she responds, meaning her words. It's not his fault. ”I think I need a strong drink”, she continues, her fellow victor chuckling at the words.

Two days later they attend another banquet in a house she can't name. She is in a baby blue gown, delicate tiara resting on her curled hair. They are standing on the landing on the top of the stairs, on a spot where curious eyes would surely notice it if they were doing something peculiar. Until now they have appeared as friends, two brisk kids who haven't allowed the happenings of the arena bother their peace of mind. Everything would change tonight. Again. Rumours of their secret relationship have already been leaked to the media. Picture or two is everything they need now.

The handsome victor takes her hand. Clove doesn't think about those hands breaking a boy's neck like a stick. Those same hands had also pulled her closer when she shivered with fever at the arena. _You cant die now, Clove. We are almost there._ In his grip her own hand looks foreigner, like it would belong to a stranger. Clove is wearing three expensive rings, tiny diamonds sparkling when she moves her hand. Nails are painted with pale silver. She never cared about fashion or clothes that much at home, and still likes it better in her work out clothes.

”I'm going to kiss you soon”, he warns, whisper so low that Clove barely hears the words. Next morning they would be on the newspapers, people devouring the speculations about an attraction that saw the day light at the arena, and is now blossoming as a full romance.

Maybe she should be terrified of it, looking for an escape route. She is living in a golden cage. It's a comfortable cage, but a cage anyway. Capitol would like her as long as she would sing their songs.

Clove forgets what fear means when the person who knows her best, gives her a small, honest smile, and presses a kiss on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That comment makes her a little hot.

Clove can't get her eyes off the ring, massive, ruby red diamond looking grotesque on her slender hand. She has worn lots of jewelry during her time in Capitol, valuable pretty pendant necklaces, hand decorations which continued from wrists to elbows, even a bead anklet once, but none of the other accessories had stolen her attention like this. Eyes still glued to the piece of jewelry she opens the door of the suite, letting Cato follow her inside too.

Lights are automatically switched on, but Clove just sits down in her blue and white dress, dropping herself on the closest bench. Her eyes never leave the ring when she kicks the killer heels away, happy that she hadn't fallen on her face in public. Clove is eighteen. At the mature age of 18 she is engaged, and doomed to wear the ugliest fucking ring she has ever seen.

”I'm so sorry.” The genuine words finish the delicious rolling in childish self-pity. Feeling like a jerk Clove raises her eyes. The ring is terrible, and the actual wedding ring would probably be even uglier, but it's still an engagement ring from the boy who was ready to cut his own throat for her, and hadn't hesitated to tie his life to hers in front of the whole nation.

His feet heavy the blond-haired victor approaches, and Clove considers just telling him to sit down, and getting a glass of water. His skin is an exciting combination of ashy grey and green, and Clove would rather not to see his dinner again. On white and black floor he gets down on one knee, just like he had done only hours ago in the national television.

Clove just held herself together, gaze locked to Cato's eyes. The speech was ridiculous, full of big, mushy words which would have made them both roll their eyes in any other situation. Some of the stories simply weren't true, they hadn't been life-long friends, Clove had just accepted a date from a handsome boy a few years back. She didn't mean to fall in love, only have a sexy summer fling. Capitol had tied her boyfriend's hands, and given him those false lines.

Still she fought to swallow her tears, and the audience in the studio sighed softly when she gave her answer in a broken, thick voice. _Yes. _Despite the ridiculous circumstances it was one of the best moments of her life.

”This is the ring I would have wanted to give you.” It looks small on the open palm of his hand. It's a simple silver band, little thicker than the usual rings Clove occasionally wore back home. She wouldn't get used to the ring that's expensive enough to look like junk, too extraordinary to be real. This little silver accessory could have been a part of her, just like her dark hair, or the freckles on her face.

I didn't plan proposing now, you know. It doesn't mean I wouldn't be serious about us, but being a husband now... It's a little too big word.” She knows what he means, feels cold inside when she thinks about getting married in front of the public eye, always being underneath the magnifying glass. Their names are written in the history books.

”And if I ever considered it”, he continues, a little amused now, ”It was a lot more intimate and private. Maybe we would have had some wine, and you would have been wearing that pretty purple lingerie.”

That comment makes her a little hot. Back home girls at the academy always complained about their boyfriends. _Jamie complains, because I don't want to try anal. Casper wants to call me names in bedroom. Lucas thinks I have too big butt. _They turned to Clove, wanting to learn how she sucked it up in bedroom. First she didn't even realize they were excepting her answer, but Annabelle nudged her softly.

”We don't have that kind of issues”, she told, amazed that those strong girls who didn't fear saying their opinions aloud in any other situation put up with the nonsense of silly boys.

Getting on her back on the bed, her boyfriend touching every coordinate of her body, the scar on her ankle, insides of her thighs, or her toned stomach has never made Clove feel vulnerable or wrong, only wanted and beautiful. Maybe Cato looked like a terrible boyfriend material, a guy who would only be good for one night, but he doesn't push in bed. If there has been a suggestion to try something new, Clove has considered the idea, sometimes saying no, occasionally yes.

She is a practical kind of girl, that one who still likes it best in sports bras even though she is surrounded by luxury, capable of covering her body with finest laces and silk. There is a small collection of lingerie in her bureau drawer. It's a gift to them both when she dresses in one of the outfits, that hot, blue gaze caressing her skin. Cato pulls her in his lap, kissing her bare shoulders, making her feel like a goddess. She never knew the boy noticed the details, or had a favourite. 

”The purple one is back home, but I have a dark blue one which is pretty similar.” Cupping her boyfriend's face, Clove smiles, hoping to get a grin in return. ”It's not that late yet.”

Wearing a playful smile her boyfriend covers her hand with his own, and brings his lips to Clove's neck, kissing the spot that makes her knees buckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Need a ride?"

He finds the girl in Rosemary, Montana of all places. Cato has been gone for three weeks. After four succesful years in high school, and winning a spot in his dream college in New York, he deserved a break. He had two invitations in his hands, a change to join the boys who were planning to drive from Washington to California, or an opportunity to visit Marvel's uncle's place near New York, where they had had good time before.

Politely he had said no to both, and quietly packed his car. He hasn't hiked in National Parks, or visited the million dollar cities. 21 days he has spent on the road, his own often being the only car in sight. Tracing his route on a huge paper map – coffee stains cover Idaho, Utah and Colorado - he has wandered from one small town to another, sleeping on the hard mattresses of motels which had seen better days, and eating simple meals in diner booths. Hours alone with thoughts in his head hadn't guided him to any great conclusions about life, but he is feeling fresher, getting ready to make college similar success story as high school had been.

She doesn't belong in the town. The girl is sitting on the hood of a massive red SUV. Owner of the car is a guy, Cato analyses. Someone who is a little too unsure of himself, and has developed a complex of his dick size. Everybody has to see that he has it all, money, brain, body, and the beautiful girl on the front seat of his car.

Cato stops next to the SUV, killing the engine and jus staying still, but the girl doesn't raise her gaze. She is focused on the book, and the bag at her feet is bulging with more novels. People around them are wearing sweatshirts or even proper jackets. She has to be bit cold in her dark jean jacket, tank top, and only knee-length white skirt. Feet in bright red ballerinas are crossed at ankles, and a small design has been tattooed on the creamy skin.

Opening the door he makes the first contact. ”Need a ride?”

Complex boy could be returning any minute, and he wouldn't really have energy for solving the dominance on the parking lot, but he couldn't leave without talking to the tiny brunette.

He is not sure what kind of magnetic force pulls him towards this girl. She is pretty, total sight for a sore eye, but Cato had spent last two years dating a bubblegum pink cheerleader who thought Alaska was a country, and chocolate milk came from brown cows. He knows all about pretty, and pretty is not enough to keep his interest anymore.

Smile tugging the corners of her mouth the girl jumps down, picking up her bag of books, and a tightly packed back bag.

”Just in time”, she comments, letting her small body slide on the front seat of his BMW. Cato knows what girls are usually told. Do not accept rides from strangers even if the stranger is a six foot something high school football star. Golden American boys driving BMWs often have pretty smiles and perfect manners. They could still be murderers or rapists. Nobody wants to have their face printed on missing person-posters.

”Doesn't it worry you that I might be planning to leave your body in wilderness?”

”I have kicked asses of bigger guys than you”, she replies, thoroughly confident, ”Maybe I want to steal this sweet car, and leave your body to rot.”

It's easy to talk to her. She is called Clove, artistic type, going to study in DC in autumn. Clove could live on coffee, fruits and vegetables, and had basically grown up on beach.

”My now ex-boyfriend had this stupid road trip idea. First fight was ten miles from home, so we never could have made it to east coast. Now I'm trying to get to Minneapolis to meet my friend.”

She has her feet on the ground. Usually he warms slowly, and keeps his heart to himself, protecting it as well as he can, but now it only takes two hours until he is spilling his secrets, telling how only being the best is good enough for his parents. Clove nods.

”Mine never understood the art thing. I'm going to study law, because in the end I'm a fan of financial security, but they can never steal my love for being creative.”

He has never been in love.

Now he is feeling attracted, charmed by Clove's mind, and also her beauty and body, wanting to see her putting on make up in the bedroom of his small New York apartment, and take her to skate at Rockefeller Center. It seems easy, possible. Like he would have spent 18 years looking for something he didn't know was missing.

Clove could have always been there. She smells of vanilla, and reads a book in French when there is a break in their meandering discussion. Cato sees her pencil moving on the pages of the sketchpad, easily capturing his profile, the road opening in front of the car and a landscape she draws from memory.

”I swear I'm not trying to hit on you like some dorky guy in a romantic comedy, but do we know each other? Have me met before?”

”I have nothing against little romance. It has never been this easy with a guy. Maybe we have met before. Maybe it was even in another lifetime.”

Clove's gaze had been following the landscape. There isn't much to see really, and spotting a horse had been the highlight of the drive. She turns, eyes little sleepy and soft. ”Stop the car.”

They lean closer simultaneously, Clove's hand finding his wrist which she strokes gently, and Cato finally burying his fingers in that perfect waterfall of black hair. Knowing that he doesn't want to do it in his damn car with this girl who feels like a person who should have always been there, Cato stops himself from sliding his hands underneath Clove's top, and keeps the girl from climbing to his lap. ”You are right”, Clove laughs, eyes glassy, ”But I do really want it.”

In the next small town he uses a credit card to book a little nicer motel. Receptionist doesn't look at him like she would be dreaming of murdering him at night, and the mattress was possibly bought in this decade. The room smells of cheap detergent, not sex and greasy food.

Clove pushes him against the locked door of the room, mouth chasing his own. She is hungry for him, just as hungry as he is for her. Pushing the skirt down her body, and pulling the top over her head she lets the bed welcome her. She is in simple grey lace underwear. Feeling kisses on her pale, flat stomach makes the girl laugh. Unhooking her bra Cato kisses the soft, silky curves, determined to make it good enough that she forgets guys who had had her before tonight.

”Damn”, the girl smiles at him. Seeing her completely satisfied, limbs heavy and lips swollen from kissing makes his chest swell with silly pride.

Temporary separation comes in Minneapolis, where Clove kisses him like she'd never want to let him go.

”Call me in September? Okay?” I want to see you again, my gorgeous, golden boy.”

She runs to the hug of a pretty, pale redhead, and Cato knows everything is different now.


	10. Chapter 10

Its ridiculous. One of them is sitting at the window, eagerly hoping that he would be stupid enough to try running. The middle Evans brother would love to give him a physical injury and a reason to be sorry. Two other brothers are flanking the door, making sure he stays in the room with them.

”Have you had a change to enjoy your power fantasy? I'd like to go home now, thank you.” Maybe he shouldn't let his attitude problem shine that badly, they are Clove's brothers after all, but at the same time that's his exact reason to be annoyed. They are Clove's brothers, and they know better. Cato had drowned a boy in the arena for her, feeling him struggling underneath the water, his helpless hands trying to scratch him. He wouldn't have thought twice taking his own life if it had taken Clove out of that hell alive.

"You are not going anywhere”, Casper tells. He is the oldest of Clove's siblings, had arrived from the arena as a victor seven years ago.

”We want to know your plans.” Cato has never liked looking at Constantin, but he can't let the discomfort show on his face. He knows many domestic secrets of this household, had always been warmly welcomed by the parents of Evans siblings, but Clove has never mentioned, and he has never asked what kind of accident had taken her brother's left eye. He has chosen not to cover the injury with an eye patch, wanting to see the reactions of people.

Whole nation knows his plans. Two days ago he had gotten down on one knee on their television screens. Clove sat in front of him, big skirt of her green and black dress covering most of the seat. Simple physical touch would have calmed down them both, but they knew how important following the script was. They weren't going to disobey Capitol.

”Clove knew I didn't want to propose now.” It's the wrong thing to say, but it doesn't really matter. Cato could wax poetic about his girlfriend's beauty, tell them how he could disappear in the depths of her dark eyes, and scare the boys by casually mentioning how seeing sides of her breasts in that sexy, red dress always makes him hot and bothered. He could tell them how Clove is the only person who makes him feel completely safe, how he has even cried face hidden against his girlfriend's neck.

Clove Evans is his best friend, and lover, and his other half.

Still they wouldn't consider him good enough to have the heart of their little sister. 

”Oh. So you don't take your relationship with our baby sister seriously? ” Callisto sneers, ”She is just a little fun, your Hunger Games thing? When the dust settles down, you are leaving her behind.”

”If you hurt Clove, we are going to hurt you in ways you can't imagine. Only Casper had attended Hunger Games, but Constantin and Callisto had once been start students of the academy too. They know how to give pain, and how to make pain last.

”What's going on here?” Falsely sweet voice asks from the doorway. In a white, loose top and her tiny pair of denim shorts Clove looks innocent, but she is holding a shiny knife in her fingers, her grip loose like she would have forgotten the deathly weapon. If she had three more, she wouldn't need many seconds to make herself the only living and breathing person in the room. It's damn sexy. Clove got the brain, when her brothers go the mass. It's funny to see three adult men startling when they hear the words of their sister. 

”Nothing. Just having a chat with a future family member”, Constantin sounds like a little boy who had been busted at the cookie jar.

”This better be the last time when I find you threatening him. You don't know a thing. Get out now”, she snaps, words sending three big guys running like wolves would be chasing them. Clove strides to him, concerned hands dropping on his shoulders. Cato pulls her to his lap, quickly kissing her temple. Clove's emotions were never this visible before the games, and she is still able to hide them when it's necessary, but now she is shaking, concern for him mixing with the anger towards her brothers. 

”I'm sorry”, she whispers, lips touching his hair.

”They are just protective”, he shrugs, trying to pretend their mistrust hadn't hurt him at all. He is invincible, after all.

”They need to learn, darling”, Clove replies, her voice dark and low.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is allowed to date."

”She is allowed to date”, Marvel reminds, annoying, and sensible, ”Many guys find her nice and attractive. Cato gives a half-hearted glare to his best friend who is lounging next to him on the sofa, confident and collected in his grey suit.

He is right, of course. Clove is not his anymore, and owes him nothing. Still it stings to see her smiling up at the scrawny guy who had taken her to the winter dance. In her green dress, white pearls gently shining in her black bun of hair she looks like a fairy, distant, impossible to reach. She is not impossible to reach to one person though. Maybe it would hurt a little less to see her with someone from the academy, he could understand the attraction, see them having something in common, but the academy guys never would do that to him. They are jerks, but they are also jerks who have his back.

Just like everyone expected, he returned from the arena as a victor. With a cardboard box underneath his arm Cato walked to Clove's parents' house. They had been dating almost two years, and some of Clove's things had been left behind in his room. In the box he had her spare toothbrush, a bottle of perfume, two books, and a cheap simple bracelet, the first gift he had ever bought to her.

”I can't do this anymore.” _I want you. I only want you. Please. I will lose my mind without you._

”Is there another girl?” He didn't reply, only shrugged, letting Clove interpret it in any way she wanted. It would have been easier to see her angry than heart-broken.

He dodged the knife just in time, preventing it from hitting his shoulder. Clove stood at the doorway, proud and dangerous, breaking the bond between them, hiding her emotions from him.

Emmerich – what kind of fucking name that even is – has never stepped inside the academy. He is a bookish type, likes using long words to make himself feel important. Cato could arrange his face again with one of his hands tied behind his back. Shyly he smiles at Clove, doesn't seem to believe his luck when the dark-haired girl puts her arms around his neck, and they follow the slow song, Clove letting the poor guy imagine that the world doesn't exist outside their little bubble.

She can't be into Emmerich? Right?

”Talk to her. You want her. Clove wants you. You are so much better together.” Marvel smiles at him, sunny and carefree. He never reveals what he exactly knows, or where he gets his information.

Next morning he finds Clove at the training center, doing clap push-ups. Hearing the door open she glances up but doesn't stop the exercise. Cato waits patiently until she finishes, sitting up. They may not be a couple right now, but it's not easy to keep his hand to himself when he watches Clove in a bright red sports bra, and a pair of black shorts. In the past he would have given a light slap to her butt. Pretending to be annoyed Clove would have chased him, shouting passionate insults. They would have ended up making out in some hidden spot, stealing a private moment.

He remembers how her bare body feels on the cold sheets when they are chasing the edge of blinding pleasure together.

”What?” she barks. ”I'm not taking shit about Emmerich. I wasn't the one who decided we should break up.”

Taking a risk Cato spills the story, tying together messy sentences of his worst fears. ”It's... It's like this crazy maze. Nothing is real. You take one wrong step, and people are ready to eat you alive. I wanted to protect you from that.”

”We have talked about this. You can't do this kind of decisions for me. I'm not some fragile, little girl.”” Clove takes his offered hand, letting Cato's strength pull her to her feet.

”If you really haven't been fucking some Capitol freak...?” Clove's green eyes are insecure, she is wanting to know if he is still hers.

”Absolutely not.”

”I want to do this then. I want you. Let me be your partner like I was meant to be.”

In the next party – a masquerade, he is accompanied by a mystery girl in a silver gown, and black and white mask. Clove raises questions, and slowly the people of Capitol gather the answers they want. _She is his home district girl. How cute. Knife champion. I would have wanted to see her in the games. _He doesn't mind them being curious. When Cato turns his head in the middle of a discussion with some people he wouldn't want to meet again, Clove is there with her steady smile, reminding him of summer days, when her skin was warm from sunshine, and they picked up berries in the small forest behind her house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are ready to kill.

Seeing the mark appearing on Clove's milky skin changes everything. Soft tickling on his own wrist tells what's going on. Biting her lip too hard the girl watches, eyes filled with child's terror. This is too much. She took it all like a champion, charmed the audience before they were thrown to this hell hole, and even though the situation is fucked up, Cato couldn't have hoped for a better fighting partner in the arena. Now she is struggling, attempting win the most important battle. This could throw Clove to madness, make her lose her mind.

”Hey, I'm here. You need to calm down”, Cato talks to her, holding her shoulder, and trying to find a connection. It had seemed to simple. They were never supposed to attend the games together, but when the blade of the guillotine came down, foggy worries left his mind. It was like seeing clearly for the first time during his eighteen years on earth. His to do-list was simple. Kill the tributes. Cut the fire bitch to small pieces, and hopefully make her little boyfriend watch. Help Clove to win.

Giving the enormous sacrifice, losing his life for Clove is not enough anymore. Every district has only a few people who are bonded as soulmates, the relationship a gift and a curse. Clove has always been part of his life, first bugging little girl of his parents' friends, then someone he could take seriously, a girl who kicked ass at the academy, and played with knives like she would have never done anything else.

Both sets of parents, members of two fine and wealthy families approved the relationship, but no vows were said aloud. It couldn't be real before the games were over. They stayed quiet, spending time together in places where they weren't seen, thankful when his parents were gone, and they could have the house, let the sound of their laugh warm the cool rooms. Clove wrapped herself in blankets in front of the fireplace, always cold. She wore pretty lingerie in dark colours, and looked at him with more trust than anybody when Cato stripped her, feeling honored when he was allowed to touch her naked body.

Being soulmates means that if he lost his life, Clove would follow.

Wordlessly Cato pulls out a pair of knives, giving one of them to his girlfriend. They trust each other blindly, have always done that, so Clove doesn't make questions. She just copies his actions, letting the sharp blade of the knife point at the vulnerable, thin skin of her throat. Quietly they wait, Cato doesn't know what he expects to happen.

He is not above begging here, not anymore. The audience had seen the chemistry, touches and hugs, the overwhelming relief after their fight with the district one tributes. It hadn't been his plan to break the alliance that soon, but Glimmer and Marvel had different ideas. He had pretended to be asleep, going for Marvel's eyes when the other guy thought he had an upper hand.

Maybe they are enough. Twelve has their fans too, but there is a possibility that people don't wan to see their story being left unfinished. The announcement comes, and a slow grin spreads on Clove's face. The new rules, the opening doors of new changes light the fire he loves so much in her eyes.

They are ready to kill. Capitol is giving them another change, and they'd respond with a good show.

He blinks at the sight, all the blood covering the cornucopia, and kneels, tired when the adrenaline disappears from his body. Clove limps to him – girl on fire had given her a run for her money, but it was Clove who had the last laugh. Even her mom would have a hard time recognizing the district twelve tribute now.

Pulling Clove down to his lap he presses their foreheads together. When they are announced as victors, the first spot he kisses is the soulmate mark. Spark of madness has left Clove's eyes. She tastes like future.


End file.
